


To Make You Feel My Love

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Series: Two Is Better Than One [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: All of the tags!!!, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Stenbrough, Stozier, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, all three together, bichie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Stan takes care of his very neglected boys.





	To Make You Feel My Love

It was a cold night in December, Stan moved throughout his room tidying up and making sure that everything was in its rightful place before he got ready for bed. He knew that if he got into bed before these things were done, that he would never be able to sleep, his OCD ridden brain would twist and torment until he was riled up into a complete panic. No. It was better to take care of things before they escalated. Stan’s 17 years had taught him that much.

When things were to Stan’s liking he nodded to himself and went to pull a pair of crisp pajamas from his drawer and began to get undressed. He had just pulled on his pajama pants when he heard a tapping on his window, Stan startled at the surprise, but walked quickly to the window. He opened it to find none other than his best friend Bill Denbrough.

Bill was shivering, dark circles and hollowed cheeks standing out against the pretty features of his face. His blue eyes were red, and Stan could faintly see tear tracks down his face. He helps Bill in through the window, careful to not make too much noise. His parents were asleep in their bedroom downstairs, and while Stan knew they slept like the dead, he didn’t want to press his luck. Once inside, Bill just stands there, head down and sniffling slightly. Stan knows just what to do, this isn’t their first time doing this.

He stepped forward and opened his arms, waiting for Bill to accept his gesture. Bill fell forward, his cold face burying itself into Stan’s neck and arms wrapping around the much shorter boy. Stan shivered slightly, realizing that he never got around to putting his pajama shirt on, but brushed it off and wrapped his arms around Bill. Rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Stan waited until the convulsions in Bill’s chest stopped and then patted him on the back, pulling away and moving to sit on the edge of his bed. Bill slung his jacket off, and folded it, carefully setting it on Stan’s windowseat, not wanting to destroy the boy’s organization. Then joined Stan on his bed. They were quiet for a few moments, before Stan broke the silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He had to ask, even though he already knew the answer, it was always the same.

“Wh-what’s there t-to talk about?” Bill questioned softly, careful to not deflect any anger or hurt towards the other boy, it wasn’t his fault that Bill’s life was shit. “N-no one is h-home...t-they don’t g-give a s-sh-shit. N-no one c-cares…”

“I care.” Stan interjected, he couldn’t stop himself, he knew that Bill was talking about his parents and that he needed their approval and validation. But dammit he cared about Bill, loads of people did, and Bill deserved to know that too.

“I k-know you d-do, and I ap-appreciate  t-that...b-but  it’s d-different...” Bill said softly, ducking his head again. 

They are both broken out of their trains of thought when they hear some sort of pained wailing from outside Stan’s still open window. Stan and Bill rushed to the window to see what was going on. 

Laying in the snow, blood caked on his face and writhing in pain, was none other than their other best friend, Richie Tozier. They snuck downstairs, going as quietly and quickly as possible. Richie was in bad shape, usually his injuries stopped at a split lip or a black eye, but tonight it was much worse. Stan and Bill helped the moaning boy to his feet, careful to support his weight with their own bodies. With much difficulty, they managed to get the moaning Richie up the stairs and into Stan’s en suite bathroom without waking his parents. 

Stan pulled out his box of first aid supplies, he wasn’t as hardcore about health awareness as Eddie was, but he had cleaned Richie up more than a few times and had learned to keep the necessary items on hand. Richie had blood dripping out of his nose, his lip was split a little bit, and he had a slash on his hairline, and that was just the open wounds on his face. Is face would probably be black and blue in the morning, as would his rib cage, if the way Richie was holding his side was any indication. 

“What happened this time?” Stan asked, as he wiped Richie’s forehead with antiseptic. Bill returned from finding one of Stan’s oversized shirts for Richie to wear and knelt beside his friends. He helped Richie out of his shirt as they waited for his answer. The damage was worse than Stan had imagined, Richie’s ribs were definitely bruised, if not broken. They would have to keep an eye on them to see if he needed to go to the hospital.

“I just wanted him to notice me, to actually want to be my dad.” Richie muttered sadly, almost inaudible. 

“You have to stop picking fights, Rich.” Stan shook his head, placing his supplies back in their rightful place and throwing away the trash. The three of them walked back into Stan’s room and settled Richie on his bed.

“At least when he’s beating me he’s acknowledging my presence...that I’m alive...that I’m worth some form of attention. My mom...my mom, she can’t even be bothered to look at me because I’m not booze.” Richie cried, the pain of being neglected and abused ran deep in his voice. 

“I k-know, Richie.” Bill said sadly, moving closer to the injured boy and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“Sorry, Bill.” Richie replied, leaning more into the tall boy, “I know that life is rough all over.”

“It’s o-okay. We j-just want t-to be l-lo-loved.” Bill said knowingly. No one understood how Richie felt about his home life more than Bill, because he was battling the same things.

Watching the sad boys in front of him who he loved and cared for more than anything commiserate about how neglected and unloved they felt brought rage to Stan’s heart. How could parents do this to their children? No matter how much hurt they had endured. They deserved to be loved...to be worshipped.

An idea flashed into Stan’s mind and he wordlessly moved to lock his bedroom door before turning back to look at the other two boys who are staring at him with confusion. Stan was wearing a look neither of them had seen since Pennywise had tormented their town more than four years ago, a look of undeniable frustration and all around pissiness. He never let himself get to this point anymore. 

“What are you doing, Stan?” Richie asked cautiously. Bill grasped Richie’s hand, just as concerned about what the usually mild mannered small teen was about to do.

“You idiots want love, I fucking love you, the both of you. ” He let out in an even tone, wishing his parents weren’t home so that he could truly scream. 

“S-Stan…” Bill interrupted, standing up from the bed and moving towards his friend.

“Shut up...shut the fuck up and let me show you.” With that sentiment Stan surged forward and pulled Bill down into a kiss. Bill was shocked at first but moaned into the kiss and began moving his mouth with Stan’s.

Richie groaned. Watching his two best friends kissing was hot as hell. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and got off the bed carefully, hoping to be able to join in the action. Stan pulled away from Bill and turned to Richie, eagerly pulling him into a kiss as well. Bill pressed himself to Stan’s backside and ran a hand through Richie’s hair, watching his two favorite boys attached at the mouth.

“Gah. Shit guys, bed, please?” Richie let out when he broke his kiss with Stan. Bill moaned in agreement and they both headed to Stan’s bed, Bill took his turn with Richie's mouth, fierce and aggressive, before turning back to look at him. 

“I hardly think it’s fair that you two are wearing so much clothing.” Stan said cheekily, he still only wore a thin pair of pajama pants over his briefs, and in one motion he pushed the pants down and kicked them off, leaving them in a messy pile. 

Bill and Richie’s eyes widened as they saw Stan standing there in only his underwear, blooming erection becoming obvious. They had seen each other in various states of undress since they had become friends, but never in this context and they both rushed to join him. Bill stripped down to his own briefs in no time at all, but Richie cried out in pain. The passion of the moment had led him to forget that his ribs were seriously fucked up. Bill helped him to undress and lay on the bed.

“Well, Bill. I suppose you’re going to have to do most of the physical work, since we have to be careful with Richie’s body.” Stan stated matter of factly, and Richie whined feeling like he wasn’t going to be getting any pleasure out of this, “Now baby, don’t start whining, it just means that Billy and I are going to have to take good care of you while you just take it all in. Feel all of the pleasure you’re receiving without being able to give...this time.” All three of the boys flushed at the idea that Stan was implying that there would be more times than this.

Stan moved towards the bed and assisted Richie in laying in the center, and pressed a heated kiss to his lips, Richie immediately tried to deepen it. He bit Stan’s lip and slipped his tongue into the other boy’s mouth when he gasped. Bill mouthed at Richie’s neck, sucking a mark into the tender flesh right under his ear. Richie was a puddle, a mess, both of these beautiful boys were devoting so much attention to making him feel good and loved, and they hadn’t even touched his dick yet. Stan broke the kiss and Richie let out a whine at the loss of contact. 

“Boys, what do you want? What do you want me to do so that I can show you how much I love you?” Stan looked between his boys.

“Gahhhhh.” Richie let out, millions of dirty thoughts had flooded his brain. He felt like he had been preparing for this for eighteen years and now that he was in the moment, he didn’t have the words. “I….I….God, Stan I want your sassy mouth on my cock, want to grab those pretty curls of yours and thrust myself deeper while you gasp out because Bill is fucking you from behind.” He let out, eyes wide waiting for the response from his friends.

“J-jesus f-fu-fuck, Richie. That’s so h-hot.” Bill groaned, he was so fucking on board with Richie’s plan, he leaned forward and pressed another steamy kiss to the dark haired boy’s mouth.  Stan sucked in a deep breath, he hadn’t thought this far into his plan when he locked the door. He was a virgin, had never been with a guy or girl. He knew that Bill had, some cheerleader when they were sophomores in his quest to get over Bev, and Richie was constantly talking about his conquests. Yet here he was in the moment with the opportunity to lose it by giving his two friends massive pleasure and he wasn’t going to let it pass him by. “S-Stan? Do y-you want that t-too?” Bill asked when he had pried himself away from Richie’s mouth.

“Anything you want baby, tonight is about taking care of you two.” Stan smirked, “Anything to make my boys feel loved and happy.” The other boys groaned. Stan moved to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and handed it to Bill, who sucked in a deep breath, before moving to straddle Richie’s lap and pulling him in for another kiss. Richie hissed, and Stan pulled away quickly, worried about Richie’s split lip and ribs. “Shit, did that hurt?”

“Fuck yes. In the best way possible.” Stan quirked his eyebrow, Richie Tozier would be the one to have a pain kink. He pressed another brutal kiss to his lips before moving down the bed. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Richie’s briefs waiting for a nod from the other boy to continue, before pulling them off completely. Richie spread his legs so that Stan could kneel between them and take in the sight. 

The dark hair on Richie’s head matched the hair of his happy trail. Richie wasn’t built or athletic for that matter, but Stan still found his pale lanky body sexy as hell, as he racked his eyes down his body checking out the gorgeous boy in front of him, Richie’s blush ran down his body, the color matching the hardened tip of his cock. The dark haired boy was slightly above average in length and relatively thin, curving slightly to the left. Stan licked his lips and Richie’s dick twitched in anticipation. 

Stan could feel Bill moving around behind him, and pushed his own briefs over his hips and down his thighs, pulling away from Richie only to wiggle them off. He arched his back, presenting himself to Bill. The tall boy groaned at the sight and Stan and Richie both glanced at him. He was stripped down completely, thick and long dick in his hand, jerking slowly. At a minimum of ten glorious inches, Big Bill indeed. Bill had hit a wicked growth spurt and stood around six foot three now, and baseball had left him with an impressive set of defined muscles, and an amazing bubble butt to fill out his baseball pants. Stan had jerked himself off to that thought many times. He had his lip pulled between his teeth, face looking blissed out.

“William, now is not the time for you to get your own rocks off when our beautiful boy here is sticking his ass out for you. Why don’t you give it a little taste?” Richie asked, voice thick with his arousal and normal sarcasm. 

Bill came forward and knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, he spread Stan’s plump ass cheeks with his hands and blew a small puff of air at his pretty pink hole, watching it flutter from the motion. “T-take, Rich in y-your mouth, Baby. I w-want to h-hear him m-moan.” Bill instructed.

Stan leaned forward, hands planted on either side of Richie’s hips and looked up into Richie’s eyes, through the glasses he could see how blown out his pupils were, bigger than when he and Bev took turns passing a joint back and forth down at the quarry. He turned his attention to Richie’s cock and held the base firmly with his right hand, before letting his tongue lick just the tip. Richie squirmed and moaned. Stan rewarded him by taking the head of his cock in and sucking, the pressure drove Richie mad.

Bill chose his moment to lick a stripe up the crease of Stan’s ass, from his balls to his hole and Stan cried out around Richie’s dick. He took Richie farther into his mouth and started to move up and down. Richie grabbed the back of his head, weaving his hand through the curls. He didn’t force him down, but just knowing that his hand was there excited Stan. Richie could push down and fuck up into his throat and choke him, if he pleased. Take control and use him, if he wanted.  Bill started lapping at the smaller boy’s hole, teasing him mostly, never pushing too hard. Stan grew impatient of this and thrusted his hips back, impaling himself on Bill’s tongue to speed up the process and groaned. It felt so good. 

“God damn, Stanny. You look like a fucking pornstar. Blissed out from just his tongue. What are you going to do with his fingers? What about that juicy fat cock?” Richie teased, and it made Stan feel hot all over. He sucked Richie deeper and harder, effectively shutting him up, while Bill fucked in and out of him with his tongue. Richie was too close, so he pulled Stan off his dick, edging his orgasm, and pulled him up to his mouth. He could taste the salty tang of his precum still lingering on Stan’s tongue. “Baby, have you ever had a cock like Bill’s up your ass?” Stan blushed and shook his head, he felt ashamed at his lack of experience. Richie pressed further, “Have you ever had any cock up your ass?” Stan shook his head again, and Richie exchanged a look with Bill that Stan absolutely hated. “Have you had sex with anyone…” he ventured and Stan snapped.

“I’ve played with my ass, Rich. Stuck my own fingers up there and fucked myself until I came. Picturing Bill in those fucking baseball pants, and you with your damn guitar and filthy cigarette hanging from your lips. I’m not a damn china doll, I want to be fucked….” Stan broke off as Bill pressed his finger into the boy’s hole, all the way to his knuckle and waiting for Stan’s hole to relax around it before plunging it in the rest of the way. Richie caught his mouth in a kiss so that he wouldn’t scream and wake his parents up. 

Bill started slowly but pretty soon he was thrusting hard and deep with his one finger and moved to add another. Stan’s ass burned as it stretched to accommodate the second digit, but he fucking loved every second of it. Bill scissored his fingers and hit a spot inside of Stan that had him falling face first into Richie’s groin. The bastard ran his fingers over it a few more times teasingly and Stan thought he was going to burst right then and there, but Bill stopped his assault only to add a third finger. Stan was on Cloud 9, between his boys, Bill’s fingers preparing his ass to be destroyed by that big cock, Richie’s dick waiting to be sucked dry by Stan’s mouth. He wanted this forever.

“A-are you r-ready, S-Stan?” Bill asked, nerves lacing his voice. He knew how big he was and didn’t want to hurt Stan. The truth was the only time he actually got close to having sex the girl freaked out at his size, and would only jerk him off. He passed this off to the Losers as losing his virginity, only providing vague details, he wasn’t going to admit the truth. Not when he knew that Ben and Bev were fucking like rabbits. But none of that mattered now. He was about to lose his virginity to his best friends since kindergarten, Stanley Uris and Richie Tozier, and they would lose theirs to him. Richie was full of shit, he got a lot of head and fingered some girls, but he hadn’t gone all the way either. They would do this together and be connected by it forever.

“Y-yeah. I’m ready.” Stan assured. He was freaking out inside, unsure that he would be able to stretch enough to fit Bill, and that Bill wouldn’t think that he was good enough. Richie pulled his face to his with a soft kiss, and then Bill was pushing in, inch by inch. Stan had to pull away from Richie, mouth opening in a silent scream as he felt Bill’s hips rest against his ass. He was all the way in now, holding Stan’s hips steady and letting him get used to the feeling. “Damn, Big Bill. Feels so good, filling me up. Fuck me hard, come on move.” He let out, not caring how desperate he sounded. Bill pulled out and pushed back in with a flick of his hips and Stan cried out. 

Richie grew impatient of waiting for his own pleasure and pushed his dick into Stan’s open mouth, fucking up into the heat of it. Stan’s eyes began to water but he took it, Richie was thrusting into his mouth and Bill was pounding him from behind. He was being spitroasted by his boys and loving it. He loved having both of them in him at one time, pulling pleasure from him. Stan could only imagine them both squeezing into his hole, wrecking him. He dick bounced against his stomach from Bill’s thrusts. 

He reached between his legs and grabbed the tube of lube squeezing a bit on his pointer finger. As richie leaned forward to kiss Bill, Stand rolled his balls between his fingers massaging them slightly. Richie moaned out in approval, Stan kept sucking and applied pressure to Richie’s perineum. Richie cried out and bit Bill’s shoulder, trying to control his sounds, but then Stan was pressing against his rim with a lubed up finger and Richie thought this was as good as pleasure got. He laid back down, unable to move. Stan slipped his finger inside and found Richie’s prostate, mercilessly massaging it while he sucked his dick like a madman.

Richie came first, blowing his thick load down Stan’s throat. The curly haired boy barely missed a beat, sucking it all down and kitten licked his slit, making sure that he milked him dry. He only pulled off when Richie let out a whine about being too sensitive.

Bill continued fucking Stan hard and fast from behind. He was so close, could feel the fire building in his belly, ready to explode, but he had to make this good for Stan. He grabbed Richie’s hand and formed a ring, together they jerked the smaller boy off, pulled him closer and closer to the edge. Stan had tears running down his face from the pleasure, choked out sobs coming from his throat. They pulled once twice, and he was cumming all over their hands. 

Bill moaned as Stan’s ass clenched around his dick, pulling his own orgasm out of him. He came hot into Stan’s ass and pulled out gently, watching his cum drip out of the boy’s used hole. He scooped up some of his own cum, mixing with Stan’s from his hand and stuck his finger out. Richie sucked it gratefully into his mouth, moaning at the taste of his boys. 

Stan collapsed on the bed next to Richie, his body spent and desperately in need of sleep and cuddles. Richie tucked him into his arms, rubbing his back gently while Bill headed to the bathroom for a washcloth to clean up their bodies. Showers would have to wait until the morning, there was no way that they would be able to keep themselves up and stable. Stan hissed a bit when bill started gingerly wiping at his abused hole, trying to clean up as much of the lube and his own jizz that he could before it dried to Stan’s thighs and made the boy uncomfortable. Richie wiped himself with the washcloth before handing it back to Bill to put in the hamper. 

Bill slid into the space behind Stan and wrapped his arm around the boy, tracing shapes on Richie’s ribcage, gently making sure that they hadn’t hurt them worse.

“Sooooooo...this was fucking amazing and hot,” Richie said, because of course the Trashmouth couldn’t let a silent moment pass without filling it with his voice, “Are we doing this again...because I would really like to do this again…” He rambled.

“I a-agree. The t-two of you w-were fucking u-un-unbelievable.” Bill said, breathing on the back of Stan’s neck and causing his baby hairs to stand up.

“Only sex?” Stan asked disappointed, and watched as Richie’s face fell a little bit. “I mean...yeah, the sex was amazing, but I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you guys, both of you…” He took a deep breath trying to summon the courage. “I want more than sex, I want it all, I want us to be together.” There was a long pause and Stanley felt like he was dying in side a little.

“S-so b-boyfriends?” Bill asked, leaning up so that he could see the other boys’ faces. Stan nodded, and Richie furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes.” He blurted out. “Hell fucking yes, I want to call you my boyfriends, and hold your hands, and fuck you senseless, and tell you I love you all the time, because I do, so fucking much. Yes, Stan, I want that too.” He pressed a soft Kiss to Stan’s lips and they turned to wait for Bill’s answer.

“O-of course, I-I-I want to b-be with you i-idiots.” He said with a smirk, “H-how could I n-not. I l-love you b-both. And w-we can do l-lo-loads more of t-this too.” He pecked both of the boys on their lips and the settled into a heap of limbs together, giddy with excitement over the events of the evening and the fact that they just agreed to be together. 

They still had lots to discuss, but as they drifted off to sleep Stanley Uris knew one thing for sure; he was going to make sure that his boys never felt neglected again.


End file.
